


Clubbing Nights

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 20:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine don't go clubbing often, but when they do? It's spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing Nights

They don’t go out to clubs often. Between NYADA and work, neither of them tend to want to spend the little free time they have together doing anything but being close to one another. They want to watch movies, have sex, sometimes just get a bit of quality sleep in, not compete with other men.

There are exceptions though.

It’s Blaine who tends to ask, if he’s having a rough time with a class, or he’s overworked from the combination of his own classes and the piano lessons he’s started giving for the local school kids but still has an excess of energy he needs to burn off. When he’s strung too tightly, going to snap if anyone so much as looks at him strangely, they go clubbing. Blaine doesn’t always need to ask, a lot of the time Kurt will pre-empt him and be waiting at home to go. 

Sometimes Kurt needs it too, but he always wants to go once deadlines have been met and he needs to celebrate, needs to blow off some steam and remind himself just how much people want him. On those occasions, he never needs to ask. Blaine always knows, with the dark looks and extra touches during the day, the private texts sent in the middle of classes. When Kurt wants, he wants with every fiber of his being, and Blaine perfected reading his fiancé’s desires a long time ago. 

There’s one place in particular that they both like, a club that isn’t exclusively gay but has enough people like them to keep them feeling comfortable dancing together. Dark and loud, always pretty crowded but not as expensive as some of the nicer places they could go to so they put up with it. Sometimes the girls and Elliott go with them, sometimes a few of their classmates, but there’s an unspoken agreement that the boys will not be leaving the club at the same time as their companions, will probably not spend a lot of the night with their friends.

On clubbing nights Blaine loses most of the gel, keeps the bowties but wears them looser, his jeans get even tighter, and he clings to Kurt like a limpet the entire trip there. Kurt dresses down a little, keeps the jeans but opts for undershirts and half-open button downs because these nights always end with them pressed against a wall somewhere- in a cubicle, in an alley, in their apartment- and he isn’t going to risk any of his nicer clothes getting ruined just because his fiancé gets clumsy when drunk. 

They don’t always dance together. They drink together at the start of the night, a few before they leave the apartment and then a couple of shots at the bar, but they always finish their drinks before they split up and they do not take any drinks from the men who offer to buy for them- and there are always a lot of men offering. They learnt that lesson a long time ago, when a friend who was with them had something slipped into their drink- and he was fine, of course he was fine, because he signaled to Santana that something was off and she got him out of there and away from the creep who’d given him the drink. Neither of them are willing to run that risk.

So they drink together and split, and Kurt stays close to the edges as men begin to circle him, press close and lean in, but Blaine goes to dance and always starts alone. By the end of the first song he’s always ended up pressed between a couple of the guys at least. And they flirt and tease and dance dirty and back away, and they never last more than an hour or so before Kurt gets too jealous and moves to the middle of the floor, seamlessly gets Blaine away from whoever he is dancing with and slides his arms around his waist, kisses him hard and makes it plain to everyone that this man is his. 

Blaine’s always hard by that point, the knowledge that Kurt is watching combined with the touch of a dozen men leaving him panting and desperate, and Kurt is generally at least halfway there, getting off on the compliments and the dances he lets the odd man steal. Kurt’ll ask then, mouth pressed close to Blaine’s ear as he asks what Blaine wants, where he wants to be.

The apartment is where they normally end up. They both get off on being watched, on the attention they get shown if they don’t make it any further than the bathroom or the back alley, but most nights they don’t want to share that last bit, want it to be just for them.

They take a cab because it’s faster, safer too, make out in the backseat and in the elevator up to their apartment, grope each other as they walk as fast they can without running to their door, and then Kurt has Blaine pressed against the inside of the door, Blaine’s legs around his hips as he bites, licks, sucks at his neck and his mouth and his shoulders. Clothes are lost and there’ll be bruises from where they’ve dug fingers into hipbones, sucked dark hickeys on collarbones and jaws until they’re both panting and staggering into their bedroom, reluctant to let one another go even for a second to hit the lights.

They’ll fall onto the bed and Blaine will beg, get loud and shameless and beg for Kurt to fuck him, suck him, anything because he’s been hard for ages and he needs to come. It’s never gentle, after a clubbing night. Gentle is for when they make love, even for when they have sex, but this is not sex, this is fucking. Hard and relentless and probably not enough prep a lot of the time but Blaine likes the burn and Kurt knows Blaine will stop him if he goes too far, if it’s too much. Blaine never lasts long, but he also normally comes twice those nights. 

The first time he doesn’t bother to touch his cock, just demands for harder or faster, will grab Kurt’s ass and move him to where he needs to be, maybe roll Kurt onto his back and ride him hard. Blaine will take his pleasure first, and when he comes he becomes boneless and pushes aside any overstimulation in favour of making Kurt feel good. Let’s Kurt take what he wants, let’s Kurt manipulate his body however he wants it, and the knowledge that he’s doing this to Kurt, making his fiancé’s pupils so dilated, making him lose control in a way nobody but him will ever really see, is enough to get him hard again. 

They use condoms most of the time just because it’s easier to clean up, but clubbing nights are not a night for fiddling with wrappers. Blaine needs to feel owned, marked by Kurt in a way that only comes from having him come inside, and when Kurt comes he’ll collapse on top of Blaine, gasp for breath and then pull out, press two and then three fingers inside, rub his come into Blaine’s skin and use his other hand to jerk Blaine off hard and fast until he gasps and comes that second time. 

They’ll lie in a pool of their own sweat and come and kiss lazily until it’s too disgusting for either of them to really stand. Strip the sheets, Kurt’ll remake the bed enough for it to be sleepable in and remake it properly in the morning, and they’ll both clean up quickly with washcloths before collapsing into bed together with promises of a shower and a cooked breakfast in the morning.

They don’t go clubbing often. But when they do?

It’s fucking spectacular.


End file.
